De cómo la dejó ir
by Pat88
Summary: One shot. Pequeña historia de como la sacerdotisa no termina con GS


**Este es mi primer FF de GS, espero les agrade.**

 **GS, por desgracia, no me pertenece si así fuera ya andaría con la sacerdotisa, jajajajaa**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De cómo la dejó ir...**

 **Por**

 **Pat88**

Goblin Slayer la amaba. Se preguntó desde que momento y en ese instante recordó a su querida hermana hablando de como sus padres se habían conocido. Fue amor a primera vista, según le contó. Su padre se encontraba cazando en el bosque y, de pronto, vio a su madre recolectando, parecía un ángel en la tierra, su corazón se detuvo y no había nadie más en el mundo, solo ella y su existencia. Según le dijo los colores explotaron frente a sus ojos y los olores en su nariz. Ahí lo supo, su padre supo que no existiría nadie más que su madre, tan fue así que murió de tristeza luego de su madre partir por una rara enfermedad cuando él aún era muy pequeño.

Goblin Slayer lo entendió cuando vio a la sacerdotisa en aquella cueva, asustada, llorando, herida y mojada, él la amó. Su corazón se aceleró, a pesar de parecer tan calmado. Un sentimiento diferente nació en él. La obsesión por los goblins habían tenido un sentido diferente al de la venganza, él debería proteger el mundo, el mundo de ella y cuando la encontró ya había fallado, no pudo salvar a toda su party. Él se decepcionó.

Cuántas veces no había tratado de alejarla de él, quizá pareciera muy grosero pero era porque no sabía cómo actuar, su hermana jamás le dijo cómo actuar cuando te enamorabas, solo sabía que no debería hacer llorar a las chicas, él debía defenderlas pero la sacerdotisa seguía queriendo estar a su lado, por una parte lo hacía feliz, que ella lo escogiera para ser su compañera pero con esa misma intensidad se ponía nervioso y no podía dudar en ningún segundo frente a los goblins.

Cuando ocurrió lo del Lord Goblin, creo una estrategia donde ella o estuviera en la granja o a su lado, nunca al frente realmente, no se perdonaría si ella llegase a perecer por culpa de él. Ya que la primera no sería aceptada por la sacerdotisa él decidió hacer un plan en torno a ella. Le confío su vida. Y no lo defraudó.

Un tiempo después, fueron a la ciudad de agua, odiaba recordar esa misión. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de terror de la sacerdotisa, aunque eso le dio la fuerza para ponerse de pie y pelear, él haría lo que fuera para que ella saliera con vida, así tuviera que sacrificar su vida y la de los otros, ella debía salir de allí. Se sintió raro al día siguiente cuando él fue quien fue salvado por ella. Atesoro el haber despertado con ella a su lado, revisó su cuerpo y acarició su cabello. Se detuvo cuando con horror se percató que deseaba más de ella.

Luego de esa misión, hizo algo que hacía mucho había olvidado, rezó, le pidió a su hermana una guía. Él se había enfocado en matar goblins y con la sacerdotisa a su lado, todo se había desestabilizado. Pidió por ella, por la sacerdotisa y casi se hecha a reunir cuando preguntó si ella era la indicada.

Él no era guapo, él era el bicho raro del gremio, del pueblo y quizá del mundo, pero la sacerdotisa le miraba con cariño, cómo podía ser eso posible, y más aún, como era posible que no solo ella sino varias más tuviesen sentimientos románticos hacia su persona, él era raro pero no estúpido. Él aceptó ir con la chica del gremio al festival por agradecimiento, él debía ser agradecido repetía su hermana. Invitó a los demás pero nadie aceptó, solo su amiga de la infancia quién le pidió una cita, él volvió a decir que sí, él no debía hacer llorar a las chicas. Tenía días sin haber hablado realmente con la sacerdotisa, habría ido con alguien más, se repetía y fue cuando la vio, danzando para la deidad suprema, para la madre tierra. Lucharon y, otra vez, el plan la hacía a ella crucial, importante. De ahí comenzó el descenso.

Pocos días después de eso, la sacerdotisa le pidió unos momentos antes de entrar al gremio luego de terminar una misión, ella se le declaró pero en ese preciso momento la granjera apareció y él respondió con un no, sordo, duro y aterrador. Ese día hizo llorar a dos chicas.

La sacerdotisa no dio señales de vida hasta 15 días después, dijo que había ido a meditar 10 días al templo y había obtenido una bendición nueva, ella trato de evitar mirarlo a los ojos, ya no era tan dedicada a él. A pesar que no cambió el trabajo en equipo todos se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud. Goblin Slayer no supo qué hacer, al final de cuentas, era tímido y no quería arruinar nada en su equipo, también le había prometido al tío de su amiga no hacerla llorar, otra vez.

Con el tiempo las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, la sacerdotisa a su lado siempre, esto lo puso feliz aunque no se dio cuenta cuando fue que ella comenzó a interesarse por el aprendiz del herrero. Primero fueron miradas, luego saludos, cuando se dio cuenta la sacerdotisa solo lo acompañaba a la herrería para verlo y platicar por él.

¿Pudo hacer algo? Sí, él pudo. Pero, su hermana le había enseñado que las promesas se cumplen entonces que hacía si él había prometido no hacer llorar a ninguna chica, él lo estaba cumpliendo pero a sus 20 años el único que estaba llorando era él.

Todo había terminado, cuando un día regresando de una misión, el aprendiz del herrero la esperaba a la entrada del pueblo, ella que venía casi durmiendo de pie lo vio y corrió hacia él. Goblin Slayer se detuvo con una molestia rara en él, el equipo siguió caminando, pero él solo podía ver a la pareja que reía mientras caminaban con rumbo al gremio, un golpe en la espalda lo volvió a la realidad, era el sacerdote lagarto, le miró y luego miró al enano y a la elfa, los tres tenían la misma mirada, compasión.

Todo había acabado, cuando tres años después, la sacerdotisa le pidió acompañarlo hacia la granja. Él había cambiado, él hablaba más, él en contra de cualquier instinto de supervivencia se quitaba el caso, él era el doble de servicial con ella, pero no podía confesar que sus sentimientos habían crecido en su pecho, que la amaba, que ese día no había querido decir un "no", que fue un error. La sacerdotisa hablaba más de lo normal, señal de que se encontraba nerviosa, de pronto, unos metros antes de llegar a la granja ella guardó silencio. Él se dio la vuelta para ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, qué haría, la había hecho llorar sin saber cómo. La sacerdotisa lo abrazo con fuerza, cuan fuerte se había vuelto en estos casi 5 años, cuando la soltó sintió algo que ni los goblins habían llegado a robar...

Ella se casaba, con el aprendiz del herrero.

Tuvo un "no lo hagas" en la punta de la lengua y el "te amo desde que te vi" se murió en sus entrañas. Solo atino a devolver el abrazo y, sin perder la oportunidad, besó su coronilla y frente, estuvo tentado a besar sus labios, aunque no se había quitado el casco y solo besó lo frío del metal.

-... podrías entregarme, por favor- dijo la sacerdotisa escondiendo su cara en la armadura de él, -eres la persona más importante para mí, por favor, entrégame a él- suplicó como un rezo.

El corazón de Goblin Sleyer dejó de latir, era una confesión o era una petición, se sintió triste de haber perdido tanto desde los 10 años, los goblins no solo le habían robado a su hermana sino la oportunidad de una vida normal -...lo haré- contestó, sus ojos y nariz picaban, pasó su lengua por sus labios y el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas le asustaron. Habían pasado 15 años desde la última vez que había llorado.

El día de la boda, solo se encontraban los amigos más íntimos de los novios, ella era huérfana y él solo tenía a su madre. Goblin Slayer junto a los otros iban con sus mismas ropas, no era una gran celebración, ella había pedido que fuera todo simple, demasiado simple. Irían al templo, se casarían y luego irían a la taberna del gremio a celebrar con una comida preparada especial para el pequeño grupo, lo último regalo de la recepcionista.

Momentos antes de salir por la puerta que daba hacia el altar, Goblin Sleyer le entregó una corona de flores blancas pequeñas, el olor dulce inundó las fosas nasales de la sacerdotisa -...olivos fragantes- reconoció.

Goblin Sleyer se quitó el casco sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -estas hermosa- dijo.

-Gracias- contestó la sacerdotisa sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Sabes lo que significa en el lenguaje de las flores*?- preguntó Goblin Slayer sin apartar la mirada.

La sacerdotisa se ruborizó con fuerza.

Él puso su casa o bajo su brazo y con el otro tomó a la sacerdotisa -vamos, tu novio espera- la dejó de mirar.

Había hecho lo correcto, no estaba seguro, pero verla a ella sonreír de esa forma, a veces, solo a veces, creía que sí.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 ***En la tercer novela al final, la granjera dice que las flores de olivo representaban 4 cosas: pureza, humildad, amor verdadero yyyyy primer amor.**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Saludos a todos!**


End file.
